(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to horticulture, and more particularly to drainage devices utilized in flat bottomed ceramic planter pots and potting containers.
(2) Prior Art
Potter container drainage has for years presented a challenge to professional and amateur gardeners alike. What is the best solution for providing drainage and covering the drainage hole? If it is covered too tightly, you defeat the purpose of the drainage hole. If it is covered too loosely, the soil in the pot will erode away.
The horticulturist's traditional solution to the drainage hole cover problem is to smash a clay pot and utilize the resulting shards to cover the drainage holes in the various size pots available. Other devices used by horticulturists to cover ceramic/clay container drainage holes have included sponges or screens, cut to the proper size for the bottom of the container.
They all fail to provide the ventilation and the drainage needed. Often they shift from the appropriate position directly over the hole in the bottom of the pot.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a grate for a potting type container that is inexpensive to make and buy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a single grate for a ceramic or clay pot that will cover any hole in commercially made ceramic or clay pots.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a grate which prevents soil erosion, while permitting ventilation thereof.